The Cure
by Clari
Summary: It all started with an unscheduled Stargate activation Chapter 13 now up. slight JS
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Cure (the title might change later in the story)  
  
SPOILERS: You should know who Aris Boch is but I think that's all

SUMMARY: It all starts with an unscheduled Stargate activationPAIRINGS: At the moment none but see authors notes  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and the story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without the permission of the author.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I've just decided to start writing this while I'm waiting for a web page to load so if you don't like it then blame my ISP. And because I've only just started writing this I have no idea where it's going so you'll have to bear with me.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was walking down the corridor, heading towards the mens locker room so he could change back into his civilian clothing before heading home when suddenly the klaxons started blaring indicating an incoming wormhole.

Jack, as second in command of the base, was aware that there were no teams off world at the moment and they weren't expecting contact from any of their allies so he decided to turn back around and headed in the direction of the control room.

Upon entering the control room, Jack noticed Sam sat typing away at a computer station with Daniel stood behind her so he approached them.

"Carter, Daniel, what's going on?" Jack asked the two.

"We've got an incoming wormhole, we've received no IDC and the computers haven't detected any kind of radio signal coming through the gate."

"Have you tried radio contact with the other side?" Jack asked

"Actually Jack, we were just about to try that when you came over" Daniel replied

"Well carry on then"

Jack nodded at Sam who started speaking into a microphone "This is Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force, does anybody read?" After a few seconds when no body replied Sam tried again, this time there was a faint response.

"Ah Major Carter, what a pleasure to hear your voice again, I need you to open the iris so that I can come to your world."

"Boch, is that you?" interrupted the colonel

"Ah and Colonel O'Neill, still around I see"

"What is it you want?" Jack asked him in his usual manner.

"As much as I would love to chat, the Goa'uld are coming after me and I have information that I think you'll be interested in, if you don't let me through the Stargate now I'm as good as a dead man."

After a few seconds hesitation Jack nodded to Sam who opened the iris, he then turned back to the microphone and spoke into it, "it's safe to come through, but I'm warning you now, if you try any funny business this time you'll wish the Goa'uld did get you."

"Aww, colonel, I'm hurt" Boch replied sarcastically. "I'm coming through now."

Everyone turned their attention to the gate room, where ripples in the event horizon indicated that someone or something was coming through, where all the SFs on duty in the gate room had their weapons raised.

A second later, Aris Boch stumbled through the gate carrying the body of another man.

AN Sorry to leave you there but its getting late and I'm feeling evil tonight g Please review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jack heard the gasp coming from the others in the control room and immediately he knew why. Jack turned to a sgt who was manning the station at the side of the room and yelled for him to get a medic to the gate room. Jack then bolted down the stairs, followed by Major Carter and Dr Jackson, into the gate room where Boch was just laying the other mans body down.  
  
"Boch what the hell are you doing with that man?" Jack questioned him while Sam and Daniel checked the condition of the other man  
  
"He's been helping me, the people that he works with claims to have a cure for the Roshna, and in return I let them try to discover why my race rejects Goa'uld symbiotes."  
  
By the time Boch had finished talking the medics had already taken the other man to the infirmary so Sam and Daniel had moved over to their commanding officer.  
  
"How is he?" Jack questioned  
  
"He's unconscious at the moment but the doctors say he'll make a full recovery" came the reply from Samantha Carter  
  
"Lets continue this in the briefing room, it'll be quieter up there" Jack directed the others in the direction of the doors and led them up the stairs and into the briefing room.  
  
After everyone was seated Jack turned back to Boch to ask asking him questions when suddenly an SF entered the room.  
  
"Sir I have a message from the infirmary, the patient has regained consciousness and wants to speak to you all."  
  
Jack nodded at Boch then instructed the SF to take him to guest quarters until he was sent for and left instructions that General Hammond be informed of where they were when he arrived on the base. Then SG-1 left the room and headed in the direction of the infirmary.  
  
Outside the infirmary was Doctor Janet Fraiser waiting for them. "How is he?" Sam asked without delay.  
  
"He's just fine, he took a hit to his back from a staff weapon which I believe caused him to loose consciousness, I've cleaned and dressed the wound and he should be back to normal in no time at all." Janet replied.  
  
"Can we see him?" Jack asked the petite doctor.  
  
"Yes, but not for long, he needs his rest while he recovers so try not to excite him either." Janet answered.  
  
SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser then entered the infirmary and made their way over to the injured mans bed which was easy to find because the usually bustling infirmary was nearly empty, there was just a few nurses going about their jobs.  
  
It took a few seconds for the injured man to look up and see his visitors but as soon as he did a smile started forming, "hi guys, what's up?" he asked them.  
  
**AN If you want to know the identity of the mystery person review and I'll think about letting you know who it is in the next chapter, I was gonna let you know in this chapter but I changed my mind**


	3. Who is he?

Chapter 3  
  
SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser looked on in shock at the man who spoke to them as if he knew them.  
  
After a couple of seconds silence Jack turned to the man and asked him his name and where he was from.  
  
"I was born right here on this base but I've lived in Colorado Springs for most of my life, the only exception was when I was away at school." He answered the second question.  
  
"That's impossible, nobodies been born in this base and lived on Earth, I ask again what's your name and where are you from?" Jack questioned the man again.  
  
"Nobodies been born on this base, yet, I'll be the first. I'm from your future, approximately 25 years. You can call me Jake." He told the stunned group.  
  
"From the future, that's impossible" Jack stated.  
  
"Actually sir, it is, remember 1969." Sam told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, great year" Jack smirked, "but to get back on topic" Jack looked at Jake "how can we be sure that you're telling the truth, and if what you are saying is true then why come back to this time?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to take my word on it, and I've come back to now because this is the time that my parents said I'd have the most chance of success in."  
  
"And who are your parents, maybe we know them." Jack asked him.  
  
Jack noticed Janet and Daniel look at him with a strange look on their faces but he chose to ignore them.  
  
"I can't tell you that, my parents aren't yet together in this time line and to tell you their names might change the future, I am not willing to risk that." Jake explained to them.  
  
"Right okay then" Jack turned to Janet "run any tests you need to run to make sure that he's not a threat to the base."  
  
Just then General Hammond appeared in the doors to the infirmary "Colonel O'Neill, report."  
  
"Sir, we experienced an unscheduled Stargate activation, we managed to establish radio contact with the other side, it was the alien bounty hunter Aris Boch whom we encountered on P3X yadda yadda, he claimed that the Goa'uld was after him and he had information that we would find useful. I made the decision to open the iris and Boch came through the Stargate carrying this other man who was unconsciousness at the time, he has since identified himself as Jake and he claims to be from the future. That's as far as we got before you arrived sir."  
  
**AN I couldn't find a planet designation from the transcripts so if the planet names wrong don't flame me.** **Oh and don't forget to review, it makes me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Right SG-1, doctor, a word please." General Hammond instructed and led them over to a quiet corner in the infirmary where they could talk without being overheard by the visitor. "Do you believe what this man is saying?" he questioned them.  
  
There was a few seconds silence while the group thought about what they had been told. Samantha Carter was the first to break the silence. "Well sir, there are parts of his story that seem far reaching but there again this is the SGC and stranger things have been known to happen so I'm leaning towards believing this man, however I believe we need more information which I don't believe we will receive from Jake. I recommend questioning Aris Boch, see if he collaborates his story. Then we can see where to go from there. I believe it might be a good idea to see if we can contact the Asgard. Thor might have some information that could be useful."  
  
"Good idea Major. Colonel, you and Major Carter go have a word with mister Boch. Doctor Jackson, can you and Teal'c contact the Asgard, see if they can help. Doctor Fraiser I want you to continue treating this man and also see if you can get any more information out of him. All of you report to me in 2 hours. That's it for now, dismissed." With a nod of his head General Hammond spun round on his heel and left the infirmary.  
  
"Right lets go, Carter you're with me. Good luck guys" Jack said to everybody else in the room, at that he left the room with Major Carter walking at his side.  
  
**AN I know this is only a short chapter but I'm struggling for ideas a bit. The next chapter depends on any reviews that I receive for this chapter. If any ones still reading this then please review, if I get no reviews then I won't waste my time finishing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, I know this is a little rushed but I was hoping to get it finished before I double my hours at work, updates will be a lot slower from now on, probably once a week.**

Chapter 5

As they were walking down the corridor towards the guest quarters Jack turned to Sam and asked her a question that had been bugging him since they were in the infirmary, "Did Jake look kinda familiar to you? I'm sure I've seen his face before but I just don't know where from."  
  
"He did look a little familiar but like he said, he was born on base so chances are his parents are working here now, its possible he looks like his parents." Sam replied.  
  
"So I take it you believe his story about being from the future then?" Jack questioned her.  
  
"I'm leaning towards it, yes."  
  
Jack and Sam then continued their journey in silence.

* * *

After Jack and Sam had left the room, Teal'c, Daniel and Janet all looked at each other.  
  
"Did anyone see…" Daniel started then paused, not quite sure how to finish the sentence.  
  
"… the resemblance?" Janet picked up.  
  
"Indeed" Teal'c replied "I do not believe O'Neill and Major Carter noticed however."  
  
"No, I don't think they saw the resemblance either, this should make things interesting once they realise though, it'll only be a matter of time before they find out." Daniel answered.  
  
"Indeed."

* * *

Jack and Sam quickly reached the quarters which had been assigned to Boch and knocked on the door, nodding to the 2 SFs that had been assigned to be his guards. On hearing a reply Jack opened the door and allowed Sam to enter the room before following her in.  
  
"Well it's about time somebody turned up. I asked those guards out there what was going on but they wouldn't tell me, they just locked me in here and said that someone would be down to see me once they got a minute." Boch complained as soon as he saw who entered the room.  
  
"Yeah well, you know, we were more concerned about that kid that you brought through, who you didn't give us any warning about let me remind you, we like to know who exactly is coming through the Stargate when we open the iris, we find it stops any unpleasant surprises, which we don't like." Jack ranted to Boch.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah" came the uncaring reply.  
  
"Sir, General Hammond sent us down here for a reason" Sam quickly butted in, seeing the look that her Commanding Officer was aiming in Bochs direction.  
  
"Right, of course" Jack motioned towards the door "Boch if you'll follow us and we'll go somewhere a little more comfortable where we can have a talk."  
  
As soon as Jack opened the door the SFs snapped to attention and looked to Jack for instructions.  
  
"Right boys, well be escorting Mister Boch to the interrogation room, I believe you know the way so lead on" Jack told the two men.  
  
The two SFs started walking in the direction of the interrogation room while Jack indicated to Boch that he go in the middle, with Jack and Sam bringing up the rear.  
  
"Interrogation room, I thought you said we were going to have a talk" Boch complained as he was led through the dark hallways.  
  
"Oh suck it up Boch, you big baby." Jack replied.  
  
It only took a few minutes to reach the interrogation room where one of the SFs opened the door while the other waited for Boch to enter the room followed by Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Jack nodded to both SFs who then left the room, shutting the door behind them and they then took up positions outside the room.  
  
**AN I've decided to end it here because I think this chapter has come in at my longest yet, that and I'm having a lot of trouble writing Boch, I was just going to lock him up in a cupboard and forget about him but I decided against it. Oh yeah, please review, it might help me work faster :)**


	6. The interrogation

**AN You're very lucky that your getting this update tonight, I nearly lost all of this chapter and all of chapter 7 thats been written thanks to a faulty disk. I managed to recover it so I decided give you this chapter tonight. Next update will probably be Sunday, Saturdays a possibility but its Grand Final day so I'll be busy watching that :) Enjoy**

Chapter 6  
  
Once everybody was seated at the table and the tape recorder had been checked to make sure that it was recording the conversation that would be taking place Jack started.  
  
"Right Boch, lets start from the beginning. I want to know how you met the man that is currently lying down in our infirmary and why you believe he can help cure you from the Roses." Jack told the man  
  
"It's called Roshna."  
  
"Whatever." After a few seconds of Boch glaring at him Jack just said "Well, are you going to tell us or what?"  
  
"Right okay then, I was waiting for instructions from my new boss so I landed my ship on a planet. There was a Stargate nearby so I cloaked my ship, just in case anybody decided to come through the gate. After a day or so I got bored of the waiting so I decided to explore the immediate area."  
  
"I thought you worked for yourself between jobs" Jack asked.  
  
"Normally I do, on my last job however I managed to piss off a system lord so I thought it best to stay low for a while, I was hoping that by the time I had to leave the planet something else would have come along and taken the system lords fancy."  
  
"Which system lord was it?" Sam asked the man.  
  
"Sebek." Boch replied.  
  
"I don't think we know that one, do we Carter?"  
  
"I've not heard of him, but I don't know every Goa'uld that's out there, it's possible that Daniel or Teal'c have heard of him though." She replied.  
  
"He's not very well known, he prefers to do things quietly. It's possible that you've seen his Jaffa before but not realised it. Anyway as I was saying, as I was exploring I came across a strange device. When I approached it a beam of light shot out of it. When the light had gone there was a man lying there on the ground."  
  
"And that man turned out to be the man that's now in our infirmary?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes. He was conscious at the time but a bit dazed, it took about one minute for him to come round fully, once he had he told me that he had been sent from the future to offer me a deal but he refused to tell me anything else until I brought him here, it was then when Sebek discovered where I was hiding, he sent two gliders and ground troops after me. The Jaffa had cut me off from my ship so I decided to take the kid to the Stargate so that we could come here, he was hit by a staff blast just at the base of the Stargate. I think you know every thing after that."  
  
"So you don't know how this kid intends to sort out your addiction then?"  
  
"No, and I want to talk to him, get the cure then go and help my people."  
  
"What's the rush?" Jack asked him.  
  
"The longer I'm here the more my people are suffering, I want to help them."  
  
"Right, I think that's all we need to know for now," Jack stood up from the table and walked over to the door "Airman, can you escort Mister Boch to his quarters until we send for him."  
  
"Sir, yes sir" came the reply from both airman.  
  
After Boch had left the room Jack turned to Sam who was just standing up spoke to her "right, let's go check on Daniel and Teal'c, then we'll have to report to General Hammond."  
  
Jack then turned and left the room with Sam following close by.  
  
**AN You probably noticed that I came up with a new Goa'uld for this chapter, that's because I couldn't decide on which system lord to use. You can find some information at http: www. pantheon. org/articles /s/sebek.html (delete the spaces). Chapters are slowly getting bigger, I just hope I can keep this up, don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
On the surface, sat in an isolated spot on the mountain were Daniel and Teal'c, they'd just sent a signal to the Asgard and all they could do now was wait and hope for a reply from them. They stood up and brushed any dirt from their back sides that they'd managed to gather and headed for the path that would take them back to the main entrance of the mountain in silence.  
  
When Daniel and Teal'c reached the final checkpoint they entered the only elevator that takes personnel deep into the mountain and into the SGC and were met by Jack and Sam who had gone looking for their friends and team-mates who were just about to leave the elevator.  
  
On seeing their friends Jack and Sam turned back around and stood at the back of the elevator so that their friends could fit in without the doors closing on them. Once the doors had closed Daniel pressed the button for the level that the Stargate is on and the rest of the elevator ride was conducted in silence.  
  
When they reached the correct level the four members of SG-1 stepped off the elevator and headed in the direction of the control room. Daniel was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So, did you guys find anything out from Boch?" He asked them.  
  
"Nothing that we didn't already know, he says that the kid told him to bring him here before he'd tell Boch anything and until we get the ok from Doc Fraiser we can't go questioning the kid yet." Jack replied.  
  
By the time Jack had finished talking the team had reached the control room, the guys took position at the back of the room while Sam went up to the airman that was stationed at one computers and asked him if they had received a message from the Asgard yet.  
  
"No, nothing yet, ma'am" came the reply.  
  
"Let us know the second you do will you?" she asked the airman.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, you'll be the first to know" the airman smiled at Sam.  
  
At the back of the room Daniel had seen the smile the airman sent in Sams' direction and looked over at Jack to see if he'd noticed. Jack was stood there with a glare on his face and shooting daggers at the poor man which Daniel found very amusing, when would those two do something about their feelings he thought to himself, everybody could see it so why couldn't they?  
  
Sam chose that moment to let the airman continue doing whatever he was doing before she interrupted and joined the rest of her team at the back of the room, the smile that was on her face vanished as soon as she saw her commanding officer. "Sir, is there a problem," she asked concerned that something was wrong with him.  
  
When Jack heard her talking to him he took his gaze off the airman and smiled at her, "no, nothing wrong Carter, what makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"I thought you looked like something was bothering you sir, I must have been mistaken, sorry sir."  
  
After a few seconds of silence Daniel decided to ask Sam what the airman had said.  
  
"He'll let us know when the Asgard decided to contact us." Came the reply.  
  
"Right, hey, why don't we see if Janet's finished running her tests yet and go grab a cup of coffee while we wait to see the general."  
  
"Lead the way Daniel" Jack commanded. And so SG-1 left the control and headed for the infirmary to collect their friend. 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Sorry about the delay with posting this chapter, real lifes gotten in the way lately, and for that reason the chapters might be a little smaller from now on.**

Chapter 8  
  
It took SG-1 very little time to reach the infirmary but when they did they just stood in the doorway to see if they could see where Janet was from there. When they saw no sign of her Daniel turned to a nurse who seemed to be watching him closely. "Excuse me nurse but do you know where Doctor Fraiser is?"  
  
When Daniel started talking to her started to feel her cheeks going redder and redder and she was sure that everybody else could see her blushing, "err, I think shes in her office" she replied nervously.  
  
Daniel thanked the nurse, then leading the way he headed for Janets office oblivious to the looks Jack and Sam were sharing at Daniels expense, they couldn't believe how oblivious he was to the attention that he was getting from the nurse.  
  
When Daniel reached Janets office he noticed that the door was open and that Janet was sat at her desk. "Knock knock."  
  
"Hey, come on in guys." She smiled at her friends.  
  
"How's it going Janet?" Sam asked her best girl friend.  
  
"I'm just waiting for Jakes test results but as far as I can see there's nothing wrong with him despite the injuries he sustained during his escape from the planet, I gave him a mild sedative and he's asleep right now but he could wake up at any time."  
  
"And is there anything keeping you here right now? We're just on our way for a cup of coffee and thought you might like to join us." Daniel asked her.  
  
"No, I'm free until the test results come back which shouldn't be for a while yet, just let me tell the nurses and then we can go." Janet quickly left the room and SG-1 saw her walk in the direction of Jakes bed, she vanished behind a curtain and a minute later SG-1 saw her reappear "Right, you guys ready then?" she asked them as she stood in the doorway to her office.  
  
SG-1 stood up from the seats they were sat on, or in Jacks case a small filing cabinet and followed Janet who was heading for the infirmary exit.  
  
Sam and Janet took the lead with the guys following them because they couldn't all walk side by side through the corridors; there just wasn't enough room with other personnel walking past them. Sam and Janet started talking quietly amongst themselves about Cassie and their next girls' night in, they didn't want the guys to know about their plans because they had a habit of gate crashing with pizza and videos and the girls just didn't have the heart to turn them away, especially when Jack looked at Sam with his puppy dog eyes while Daniel did the same with Janet.  
  
When they reached the elevator they had to wait for a car to arrive which only took a matter of seconds, they then all piled into it while Jack selected the level for the commissary and they concluded the rest of the trip just chatting amongst themselves.  
  
In the commissary they all went up to the counter and helped themselves to a cup of coffee, or in Jacks case a cup of coffee and a slice of cake and found themselves a quiet table in the corner of the room. Teal'c had to fetch an extra chair from another table because there were only four seats. Teal'c sat on the end while Jack and Daniel sat at one side and Sam and Janet sat opposite them. They chatted about nothing in particular but just as they were finishing their coffees they heard a call put out for SG-1 to go to the control.  
  
"Right, I guess that's our break over with" said Jack who shoved the rest of his cake in his mouth rather than waste it.  
  
The five friends stood up and left the room and headed for the elevator, when they got to the correct level Janet headed towards the infirmary with a quick goodbye to her friends while SG-1 went to the control room.  
  
"What we got, sir?" Jack asked General Hammond as soon as he entered the room.  
  
"The Asgard have sent us a message, they say that they can't help us, they believe it would be in violation of the treaty with the Goa'uld System Lords and they can't risk the Goa'uld finding out."  
  
"Well Boch gave us nothing sir, all we can do now is wait until Doc Fraiser gives us the ok to start questioning the kid." Jack replied.

**AN Thats all for now and don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I have no excuses for the delay on this, well I do, but they're all crap so I won't bother boring you with them.**

Chapter 9

"Right then, SG-1 go back down to the infirmary and see if you can get Dr Fraiser to let you start questioning the man as soon as he's awake, Major Carter after that I want you and Dr Fraiser to start working with Mister Boch on trying to find a cure, if Dr Fraiser will release the young man from the infirmary I want him to work with you as well. Just make sure that you have a couple of SFs with you at all times to watch over our visitors, dismissed."

"Yes Sir," Jack then turned around and once again left the control room heading for the infirmary with the rest of SG-1 following behind him.

"Wow, you guys are back fast" Janet commented as soon as she saw them enter the infirmary again.

"Yeah, the Asgard refused to help us so General Hammond wants us to talk to Jake as soon as possible so that you and Carter can start working on a cure with some help from Boch and the kid. The sooner we have a cure the sooner we can get Boch off Earth, I don't like him being on base."

"Well Jake woke up while we were in the commissary, I'll just check on him one last time and if he's ok you can see him in a few minutes." Janet replied, then she quickly disappeared behind the curtain surrounding Jakes bed. After a few minutes she came back from behind the curtain and indicated that it was ok for SG-1 to approach the bed.

Jack and Sam reached the bed first followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c to be met by the smiling face of Jake.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here now, it's too quiet in the infirmary without you guys here to keep me company."

"So I take it we know you quite well in the future then?" Jack asked the man.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Then turning to Janet he asked "So can I get out of here yet?"

"I can let you out of the infirmary temporarily, however General Hammond has asked that you help Major Carter, myself and Mister Boch with developing a cure."

"Sure no problem, I'd be glad to help."

"Right" said Jack, "We'll leave you to it for now and we'll be back shortly with Boch, but you'll probably have found the cure by then."

"I wish I had your confidence sir."

"Oh, I have every confidence in you Carter." At that Jack left the room with Daniel and Teal'c following him.

"Right, I think the best place to start is with an analysis of the Roshna to see what it's made up of, then we can go from there." Janet stated.

Sam nodded her agreement and passed a small sample of the Roshna over to her friend to start the analysis. "How long will the analysis take?" Sam asked curiously.

"It should only take a couple of hours so while we wait for the results we can start looking at other drugs which have the same properties as the Roshna, you never know we might be able to find one which we already have a cure for."

"It won't be that easy though will it?" Sam asked her friend.

"Well we might as well start with the obvious and work our way from there." Jake stated, making the two women jump because they'd forgotten about his presence there. "Sorry" he apologised to them.

Just then the alarms started blaring again, indicating another incoming wormhole, which everybody ignored in order to start work on the cure when no calls were put out for anybody go to the gateroom.

About 10 minutes later when the group were discussing the potential for a drug that Janet had found a lone man entered the room unnoticed by anybody else and just stood in shock at the sight of the young man helping the two women out.

The mans presence went unnoticed until Jack and Teal'c arrived with Boch. "You," the man snarled and went charging in the direction of the three men which alerted the other occupants of the room to their company.

TBC

**AN: This chapter was hard coming back to after 11 months, I've found that I've forgotten what I was doing with this story so it's probably not going in the right direction. Plus I know nothing about medicine or science so I found that hard to write as well. I'm starting chapter 10 now and hopefully there won't be that many chapters left to write, I'm going onto the night shift in 2 weeks so I know that if it's not finished by then it'll probably be another year.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Here's chapter 10, a little later than I wanted to post but my computer keeps playing silly beggers. Arathi, thanks for the review and to answer your question, right about now. This chapters the biggest one I've written yet. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Before anybody could move the lone man had hit Jack right on his nose causing him to hit the deck, but before the man could follow Jack, Teal'c had grabbed the man and held his arms behind his back.

"Jacob!"

"DAD!"

"Grandpa!" came three shouts all at the same time.

"WHAT!" yelled Jack and Sam at hearing Jake call Jacob Carter, Tok'ra liaison grandpa.

"Err, whoops!" the man replied sheepishly.

"Teal'c let go of me, let me finish him off!" Jacob shouted at the Jaffa restraining him.

"I do not believe that to be wise JacobCarter" Teal'c replied in his usual voice, not at all perturbed by recent events.

Janet walked over to where the Colonel was still on the floor, although now he was sitting up. "Easy sir, let me take a look." She said as she began prodding the area around his nose.

"Oww, doc, watch what you're doing will ya?" he replied to the doc, then turning to Jacob "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here Jacob?"

Jacob didn't reply, instead he turned to his only daughter who was studying the man who had called her own father grandpa, and was now trying to ignore the stares he was receiving. "That's what I want to know. Sam?" he gently called to his daughter. "Do you want to explain all this?"

Daniel took pity on Sam and decided to answer for her, "Aris Boch came through the Stargate carrying Jake here, who was unconscious at the time. After Jake woke up he explained to us that he's come from the future to help us find a cure for the Roshna which Boch and all his people are addicted to."

"That's not what I'm asking Daniel, I can tell you know what I mean." Jacob replied.

"Yeah, well…" Daniel broke off.

"For cryin' out loud, I asked a question and I expect it answering, now does anybody want to tell me what the hell I'm missing here?"

"Sir…" Sam began then broke off, not quite sure how to explain what she had just discovered herself.

Jack looked over at Sam and saw her still staring at Jake, and following her gaze suddenly it all made sense to him. "Oh shit" turning back to Jake he started stammering, "Sir, I swear I've never done anything inappropriate with your daughter."

"Then, how do you explain that man stood over there?" Jacob questioned.

"Grandpa…" Jake began "perhaps I should explain."

"I don't care who explains it as long as someone does. Teal'c, you can let go of me now" Jacob replied.

Instead of releasing Jacob straight away he looked at Jack to seek his permission to do as the former general had requested, with a nod of the head from Jack, Teal'c released the man.

Daniel reached a hand down to Jack who had finished being checked by Janet and helped pull his friend up which elicited a snigger from Boch whom everybody had forgotten about. "I don't know what you're laughing at" Jack snapped at the man who just started laughing.

"Perhaps an airman could take Boch for a coffee or something, what I've got to tell you all doesn't concern him." Jake requested.

Jack nodded and indicated for Daniel to get a couple of airman who were stationed outside the room to take care of Boch.

Jake indicated for everybody to take seats around the room before he started the explanations and let out a giggle when he noticed Jack take a seat as far away from his grandfather as possible, yet still be in the room. "Right, I'm sure you've all gathered by now that my parents are Jack and Samantha Carter-O'Neill." At everybody's nod he continued. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but at some point in the year 2005 something happened which forced my parents to acknowledge their feelings for each other. After discussing it with each other they decided that one of them would retire form the Air Force so that there were no regulations between them, they saw General Hammond who informed them that the fraternization regs had already been lifted for the SGC so there was no need for one of them to retire, the decision was made however to separate them so that there would be no issues raised, this was no problem with my parents because they got engaged straight away and decided that they wanted kids so mom transferred to the labs. 2 months later they were married in a small ceremony with just close friends and family present and then 9 months later I was born."

"We're in 2005 now and there's not much left of the year, are you saying that your parents got together really soon?" Daniel questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Wow" Jack replied with a smile in Sams direction but promptly shut up when a snarl was heard from Jacobs direction which plunged the room into total silence.

After a few minutes when the silence had become too uncomfortable everybody decided to leave Jack and Sam alone, sensing that they needed to talk to each other about what Jake had just told them.

Everybody had been gone for a few minutes before Jack started talking. "So, Carter, err Sam, where do we go from here, what do you want?"

"I want everything that there is between us, now and in the future."

"Really?" Jack was smiling at her.

"Yeah sure ya betcha Jack."

"Sweet." Then grabbing Sams hand he said "then let's go see General Hammond now, but first…" and with that he slowly lowered his head to Sams where their lips met in a sweet kiss.

When they separated they smiled gently at each other before Jack tugged on Sams hand and gently pulled her in the direction of the door. In the corridor they were met by their friends who were surprised to see the two walking down the corridor holding hands.

"Hey guys, why don't you get back to work, Sam and I just have something to take care of then we'll be right back." Jack requested without slowing down to wait for a reply.

* * *

Back in the lab after explaining to Jacob what they were doing, he, Jake and Janet all got back to work while Daniel and Teal'c had gone to find Boch.

TBC

**AN Right guys, you've gotten to the end so don't forget to review, I want more this time. I've only just started chapter 11 so I'm not sure when the next update will be but I've got today off work so I'm going to try to get as much done as I can. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Well I weren't gonna post this tonight but I'm in a really good mood now because my team just made it through to the Grand Final so I'm feeling generous. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

Everybody was now back to work in the lab and curious about where Jack and Sam had vanished to but all they told their friends was that they had to see someone, thus confirming their suspicions that they had been to see General Hammond, but no more was to be said on the matter.

The lab analysis of the Roshna was now complete and Janet was going over the readings with Jacob and Sam looking over her shoulder.

"You know, this looks similar to something that was found on another planet, Anise has been studying it so I don't know everything about it but maybe we should contact her and get her to send the information through. She's been studying it for a while and made a lot of head way which could help. And if I'm wrong and they're nothing similar well all we've done is lose a little bit of time." Jacob said.

"Right, I'll head down to the control now and contact Anise to send the files though the gate" Jack stated rising from his chair.

"I'll come down with you Jack, that way I can make sure Anise sends the right files."

And with that the two men left the room, Jack with a slight grimace on his face when he realised he would be alone with Jacob Carter.

"So Jack, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"You have nothing to worry about Jacob, I would never hurt her." Jack replied truthfully.

"Because you love her." Jacob stated.

"With all my heart, sir."

"It's nice of you to finally admit that. Don't worry I'm not going to warn you about hurting her, she doesn't need me to do that for her because she's more than capable of kicking your ass herself. Just keep making her happy like you always have done and there won't be any problems."

"Yes, sir, I have no problem with doing that, I love seeing her smile all the time with a sparkle in her eyes then never seems to extinguish. I'd rather die than see her sad. It'd break my heart."

"I think your death would break her heart too Jack so take care that you don't get hurt, I don't want you and Sam to end up like Sams mom and I." came the soft reply.

The two men then entered the control room and ceased their conversation. Jack went to the gate technician and asked him to dial up the address to the Tok'ra's newest base and establish a radio transmission to them.

When this was done Jack pointed Jacob to the monitor at the front of the room which had a microphone attached to it. "This is Jacob Carter, does anybody read?"

"Jacob Carter, it is I, Anise. What is it you are requiring?" questioned the voice.

"Anise, do you remember the sample that you've been studying that was found on Nivae, I need you to send a copy of all your files to the Tau'ri, I believe your research can help the Tau'ri in a search for Roshna."

"I am sending the files now Jacob Carter, you should be receiving them any second."

Jacob looked at the technician who confirmed that the files were being received. "We've got them all sir."

"Right we've got the files Anise, thank you for the help, Jacob out."

And with that the technician pushed the button to deactivate the Stargate and close communications.

"Transfer the files to the medical lab Sgt." Jack requested.

"Yes sir."

Jack and Jacob once again left the room and headed for the lab where their friends were when Jacob noticed that Jack seemed nervous and fidgety, something very unusual for an Air Force Colonel and even more so for Jack "Jack, something on your mind?"

Jack stopped walking which caused Jacob to stop as well and walk a few steps back towards to other man. "Err, sir, you know how I love your daughter, well I was wondering what you thought about my asking her to marry me?" Jack mumbled, half afraid of the other mans response.

"So, I take it George said it's okay for the two of you to be together then?" at Jacks nod he continued. "Well I won't lie to you when I say that I wish she hadn't fallen in love with another military man, she did it before with Jonas Hanson and he beat he up, but this time I believe she has found the right man, she loves you with all her heart and I doubt she'll settle for anybody else. I have no problem with you asking her, just make sure I'm invited to the wedding."

"You'll get the first invitation sir, and Jacob, thanks" Jack smiled at the man.

"You're welcome Jack, now lets get back in there before Sam suspects I've done away with you, but first..." Jacob reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled out a chair and slipping it over his head Jack noticed a ring, taking the ring off the chain Jacob passed it over to Jack, "this was Sams moms, I'd be honoured if you were to give her it, that is unless you already have another ring."

"I'd be honoured to Jacob, thank you." Jack slipped the ring into his pocket and the two men entered the room to be met by the smiling faces of everybody in the room. Thinking that he and Jacob had been heard talking in the corridor Jack just asked "what?" rather nervously.

"Sir's, you're not going to believe this." Janet answered.

TBC

**AN I know the last 2 chapters have had some Jack/Sam in them but I felt that I had to address Jakes parentage, for those of you that don't like Jack/Sam don't worry I'm not going to go over board with it. Chapter 12 is already finished, but what I've already written of chapter 13 is probably gonna get scrapped. I'm not going to post chapter 12 until 13's just about finished or until I get a decent amount of reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Believe what?"

"According to these readings, this sample is just the thing we've been looking for." Janet replied.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well, this drug appears to have all the same properties as the Roshna except that it seems to have reproductive properties."

"Which means what exactly?" Jack questioned.

"Right well, the reproductive part means that once one of Bochs people takes the drug it automatically starts reproducing itself in their bodies so that one dose should be all they need to last the rest of their lives and because their bodies are going to be producing it all the time addiction shouldn't be a factor in this case. The only problem I see right now is getting enough of the drug for Bochs people or synthesizing it, which in the amounts we're talking about will take a very long time to do."

"Well I know the address of the planet where it can be found, we can go there and see if the locals will be willing to trade for enough of it to help Bochs people. Only problem is I've not encountered these people before so I have no idea what they might be interested in, they are a peaceful race however so we shouldn't encounter any problems." Jacob answered.

"I'll just ring General Hammond, inform him of the situation, I think he'll grant us going on the mission then we can go get geared up." Jack said rising from his chair and heading for the phone located at the entrance of the lab.

"Err, I think this is where I come in." Jake piped up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her future son.

"You remember how I said that I was sent back to this time because this is where I'd have the most success?" at everybody's nod he continued "in my time all of Bochs people are dead, the Goa'uld cut off the supply of the Roshna so they either died from withdrawal or were killed by others in the same situation as them. We tried helping them but we got the information too late and there was nothing we could do. My mother decided that if I were to go back in time I'd be able to get work on a cure started which would save your future and my past."

"Wait a minute, your mother purposely sent you back in time to change history, what about the grandfather paradox, how could she ignore that?" Sam questioned.

"Because in my time the Goa'uld are about to destroy earth, the only way to destroy them is a weapon that Bochs people have hidden away. We're hoping that if we help them now they'll help us later and destroy the Goa'uld."

"Believe me if you can help us find a cure I'm sure my people will let you use the weapon, the only reason we haven't used it already is because we rely on the Goa'uld to keep us alive with the Roshna, if there is no need for Roshna then we won't hesitate to destroy them for you, hell we'll gladly destroy them for ourselves, we won't need any persuading."

"Just out of curiosity, what kind of weapon are we talking about?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure how it works exactly, you'll have to ask one of our scientists, I do know that it targets the balance between host and symbiote, if the host is an unwilling one the Goa'uld will die."

"What about the Tok'ra, what will it do to us?" questioned Jacob.

"From what I understand that Major Carter has told me the Tok'ra have a symbiotic relationship, that both host and symbiote are equals, if this is true then the weapon will recognise this and will just carry on."

"Wow, how can it tell the difference between the two, this is technology that I can only dream about, we have nothing anywhere near this advanced right now." Sam gushed.

"Err, aren't we getting a bit off subject here, our main priority should be with finding the cure, we can't do anything until that's sorted." Daniel butted in, curbing Sams enthusiasm.

"Thank you Daniel, as I was saying this is where I come in, in the present, well my present at least, we have the ability to synthesize drugs faster than you can right now. I know how to do it, I can talk Doctor Fraiser through the procedure and we should have enough for everybody within one week. Boch I'm presuming you know where your people are, it'll be easier to have them all in one place to treat them, otherwise we could be searching the galaxy for them."

"Yeah, most of my people are still on my home planet, there's a few bounty hunters like me out there, but I'm sure they'll come back home when they hear about the cure, and there's a Stargate on my planet so travel should be easy enough." Boch replied.

"Right, Jake you come with me then and we can get started. Boch you might as well come with us, we're going to need a guinea pig and it's going to have to be you." With that they the left the lab so that they could get to work.

"And I guess I should report to General Hammond, let him know what progress has been made." Jack stated following the others out of the room.

"And what do we do now?" Daniel questioned the others that were still in the room with him.

"I could use some coffee" Sam stated and the others nodded their heads so they left the room and headed for the lifts to take them to the commissary.

TBC

**AN This is your last chapter for now. My PC is infected with a virus that I'm finding really hard to destroy so I've not had any time to write yet, plus I don't like writing on my laptop for extended periods of time. I'm going to the final on Saturday though so if I take a notebook I can write some on the way. Don't forget to review, it'll stop me tearing my hair out because of this virus for a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry about the delay with this chapter guys, what can I say, its been a hectic time for me lately. This chapter is only a short one but the ship in it was starting to take over so I decided to stop where I did. I'm going to try to start posting more often as well but it's going to be at least 2 weeks before the next chapter is out.

Enjoy

* * *

20 minutes later Jack entered the commissary to find his teammates and Jacob Carter sat at a table in a corner of the room drinking coffee, he waved to them to let him know that he had seen them and walked over to the front of the room to get himself a cup of coffee then grabbing a spare chair from another table on the way he made his way over to his friends and sat down at the end of the table. "Hey Jack, what did General Hammond say?" Daniel questioned his friend.

"He's all for the plan, but a little cautious at the moment, he wants to make sure that we're going to be able to deliver the cure, non the less, he's going to contact the president though, and let him know that we might have a weapon that could destroy the Goa'uld for ever. All we've got to do now is wait for doc Fraiser and the others, how long does it take to do what she's doing anyway?"

"No idea sir, probably longer than we've given her already, they're probably only just starting it now, Jake had to show Janet how to do it after all. But as soon as Janet has a decent sample of the drug she'll run some tests then she'll test it on Boch. If he's not showing any side effects within 24 hours or so we'll know that the drug should be safe to use. Then we can work on mass producing the drug and getting it to Bochs people which will be the hard part. It'll probably take weeks, if not months to get supplies to everybody, depending on if they live in big groups or segregated. We're probably going to need more personnel than we've got right now, but General Hammond is probably aware of that and dealing with the problem already."

"So, all we have to do is wait then?" Jack questioned.

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

10 minutes later Daniel made his excuses to leave the group, stating that he had some translations he could be working on while waiting to hear anything, Teal'c decided to go with him as his often helped while Jacob decided to see if General Hammond was busy. This left just Jack and Sam alone in the commissary.

After a few minutes of idle chatter Sam noticed that Jack was fidgeting and seemed nervous. "Sir, are you alright?"

Jack just stared at her waiting for her to realise what she had just said.

"Sorry, Jack, that's going to take some getting used to." Sam replied. "Everything ok?" she questioned again.

"Give me your hand" Jack said softly.

When Sam reached her hand over to him Jack gently took it into his and gently stroked it. This shocked Sam as it was totally out of character for Jack to display affection to anybody in public, and even more so in the SGC. Unseen to Sam Jack put his free hand into his pocket and pulled the ring out all the while keeping it concealed from Sam.

Sam was concentrating on the look on Jacks face and didn't notice when he opened one of his hands to reveal the ring that was concealed there, she only noticed something different when she felt something being slipped onto her ring finger. Looking down at her hand a gasp caught in her throat when she recognised the ring. "Jack…" she started but couldn't continue.

"Shh, let me finish this before I lose my nerve. I know we haven't really had chance to talk about us but I have loved you for years and now that I know we can be together I can't wait a minute longer, so Samantha Leigh Carter will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Jack, I don't know what to say except for of course I will."

Jack and Sam both leaned across the table and shared a kiss, tears in both of their eyes. Remembering where they were they reluctantly parted with smiles on both their faces.

* * *

Now don't forget to review :D 


End file.
